corusentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Aardman filmography
Aardman Animations is an animation studio in Bristol, which produces stop motion and computer animated features, shorts, TV series and a selection of adverts. Filmography Feature films Released films Note: Rights to the Aardman films produced with DreamWorks Animation are now owned by Universal Pictures, due to NBCUniversal's purchase of DreamWorks Animation in 2016. Upcoming films Television series/series of shorts Short films * Greeblies (1975) * Animated Conversations: Down and Out (1977) * Animated Conversations: Confessions of a Foyer Girl (1978) * Conversation Pieces: On Probation (1983) * Conversation Pieces: Sales Pitch (1983) * Conversation Pieces: Palmy Days (1983) * Conversation Pieces: Early Bird (1983) * Conversation Pieces: Late Edition (1983) * Sweet Disaster: Babylon (1986) * Wallace & Gromit: A Grand Day Out (1989) * Creature Comforts (1989) * War Story (1989) * Going Equipped (1990) * Ident (1990) * Next (1990) * Rex the Runt: How Dinosaurs Became Extinct (1991) * Rex the Runt: Dreams (1991) * Adam (1992) * Loves Me, Loves Me Not (1993) * Not Without My Handbag (1993) * Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers (1993) * Pib and Pog (1995) * Wallace & Gromit: A Close Shave (1995) * The Art Box Bunch (1995) * Rex the Runt: North by North Pole (1996) * Pop (1996) * Wat's Pig (1996) * Owzat (1997) * Stage Fright (1997) * Al Dente (1998) * Humdrum (1999) * Minotaur and Little Nerkin (1999) * Len's Lens (2002) * The Non-Voters (for the BBC Election coverage) (2004) * Angry Kid: Who do you think you are? (2004) * Wallace & Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death (2008) * Gulp (2011) * The Itch of The Golden Nit (2011) * DC's World Funnest ("DC Nation Shorts") (2012-2014) * Timmy Time – Timmy's Christmas Surprise (2011) * Timmy Time – Timmy's Seaside Rescue (2012) * Wallace & Gromit's Jubilee Bunt-a-thon (2012) * The Pirates! So You Want to Be a Pirate! (2012) * Wallace & Gromit's Musical Marvels (2012) * Darkside (2013) * Sphere (2013) * Zombie Fairy (2014) * Ray's Big Idea (2014) * Special Delivery (2015) * Full ANL (2015) * Shaun the Sheep: The Farmer's Llamas (2015) * Mac (2016) * NSPCC (2016) * Visualise This (2017) * Untitled Wallace and Gromit short (2018) Music videos * "Sledgehammer" (1986) * "My Baby Just Cares for Me" (1987) * "Barefootin" (1987) * "Viva Forever" (1998) * "Gridlock" (1999) * "Life's A Treat" (2007) * "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town (Justin Bieber Cover)" (2011) * "Life's A Treat (Rizzle Kicks Remix)" (2015) * "Feels Like Summer" (2015) * "OFFF Barcelona 2016 Main Titles" (2017) Commercials This is a selected list of commercials produced by Aardman. By 2000, the studio had produced over 100 commercials, at a rate of 15-20 spots per year. In the year 2009 alone, the studio produced 106 commercials. * Lurpak (1986) * Hamlet (1987) * Jordans (company) (1987 * Domestos (1987) * Electricity Board's "Heat Electric" * Enterprise 64 * Cadbury Creme Egg * Cadbury's Crunchie * Kellogg's Rice Krispies * Lyle's Golden Syrup * Weetos * Smarties "Smartiepants" (1995) * Walkers Potato Crisps and Snacks * Quavers (1996) * Britannia Building Society (1997) * Glico Pucchin Pudding (Japan, 1998, 2000) * Chevron Cars * Dairylea * Lipton * Serta Counting Sheep * Burger King * Polo Mints * British Telecom * Jacob's Cream Crackers * Kellogg's Fruit Twistables * Hubba Bubba * PG Tips "Moving-in Interview", "Cupboard" (2002-2005) * Npower (2009, 2011) * National Accident Helpline featuring Underdog (2009) * Hotels.com (2009) * Nokia "Dot" (2010) * VisitEngland (2013, 2015) * McDonald's Happy Meal (2013) * Bloo * Electrolux * Bristol Ageing Better (2015) * United Nations "We Have a Plan" (2015) * What if...Santa Forgot" Idents * BBC Two Christmas idents (1995) * BBC One Christmas idents (2001, 2008) * BBC Three idents (2003) * Watch idents (2009) * BBC Two 'Curve' idents (2018) Apps * Wizards vs Aliens: The Eye of Bashtarr (2013) * Escargot Escape Artistes (2015) Crew In Production Accolades Academy Awards Golden Globe Awards BAFTA Awards Annie Awards Critic's Choice Awards Golden Tomato Awards Kids' Choice Awards Category:Lists Category:Films